


Trade all my tomorrows

by Naiyah28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matt’s girlfriend is mentioned, Post Season 8, this took way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiyah28/pseuds/Naiyah28
Summary: Lance wants to cheer his girlfriend up after their battle with Lotor. It goes suprisingly well.





	Trade all my tomorrows

Lance’s stomach was filled with butterflies. He’d been preparing himself to do this for a little over three years, ever since he’d stolen her headphones and listened to her playlist (it was really a double standard for her to call Keith an emo when her library was full of Panic! At The Disco). 

Pidge was still yet to get out the hospital after the injury’s she’d received from Lotor’s sword. The now completely fucking crazy Galran prince had been imprisoned underneath the ground and was being tested for a way to cure his Quintessence poisoning that had left him so unrecognisable from the once dignified man who had stole Allura’s heart. 

Lance chuckled at the memory of his jealousy. It seemed so real, the so called love he felt for Allura: she’d been smart, brave and so strong throughout the years they’d shared upon the castle that he thought it was impossible not to fall for her. Now he realized that there was someone else who fitted into all those things but she was lying in a hospital bed with only her family and dog. 

“You okay,” Lance jumped as a familiar voice brought him back to reality. Matt had just left the room Pidge was staying in and sat down on the chair beside him. 

“Yeah, fine.” Lance said trying not to yawn or groan from the pain of sitting in a chair for twenty hours. “Do you know how long until I can see her?” 

“The doctor said it would be best if she only sees us for a bit but visiting time is ending in about an hour and it would be an awful shame if you somehow ended up climbing through her window and talking to her for, I don’t know, ten twenty minutes.”

“Wait, what?” Lance turned his head towards Matt, shock most likely apparent on his face. 

“I’m just saying that you should probably go stretch your legs, maybe a walk around the back of the hospital would help,” 

“What about the nurse in their? I mean we don’t exactly look alike. Unless...” Lance trailed off eyes meeting Matt’s and noticing his sly smile. “It’s Aeela isn’t it.” 

Aeela was Matt’s girlfriend since before they got back to earth and it seemed that Matt wanted a little alone time with her, giving Lance a chance to talk with Pidge. “My mom and dad will be leaving to get food in a minute. Wait for me to come out with Aeela before you go into the room” 

“Okay, thank you so much.” Lance said, making to stand up until he felt a hand grab his wrist. 

“If you hurt her, I won’t stop her from killing you.” Matt deadpanned, sounding both completely serious and sarcastic all at the same time. “Good luck dude.” 

Lance walked out the hospital and circled round the back-just as Matt had ordered- and waited next to an opened window, which he really hoped was Pidge’s and not some random strangers. He heard an over the top voice saying that he was leaving, Matt had never been one for subtlety, and took it as his cue to surprise Pidge.

Lance quickly peered in to make sure there was no one there and,when he was sure he’d have a few minutes alone with Pidge, he ducked down and moved through the window into the room. 

“Greetings and Salutations,” Lance slid into the room, smiling at the small scream that Pidge made when she saw him.

“Really, the first thing you want to say to me in two days is a Heathers reference.” Even if her voice was full of annoyance a smile was plastered on her face. 

“I thought you liked Heathers.” Lance grumbled, moving to sit down in the seat next to Pidge’s bed. 

“I do, it’s just that I really wasn’t expecting anyone to just come into my room through a window and quote it. Speaking off, why did you come through the window?” 

“Well, Matt said that he was going to get Aeela out of the room for a bit and that I could sneak in through the window after they’d gone.” Lance explained, smiling proudly as Pidge’s facial expressions didn’t change. 

“Yeah, I mean I got that but why didn’t you just walk through the door after they left?” 

Lance’s smile vanished as he looked between the window and the unguarded door on the other side of the room. “I didn’t think of that.” 

“Blatantly,” Pidge deadpanned but she still had a wide smile on her face that made Lance’s heart swell in his chest. “So did you just come in here to make a fool of yourself or did you want to say something slightly intelligent.” 

“Yeah, I did.” Lance shot her a flirtatious grin and his signature finger guns, “Anything you say can and will be held against you so only say my name, it will be held against you.”

Lance was greeted with Pidge’s cute little laugh as she tried to process what he just said. “Did you come in here just to use Fall Out Boy lyrics as a pick up line?” 

“Yep. Did it work?” 

“Surprisingly yes. Take notes, your only decent at flirting when you use song lyrics.” 

“Hey you laughed at them when I tried some on Allura.”

“You mean the time you tripped over and fell flat on your face then said this reminds me of the time you fell for her. Really smooth, lover boy.” Pidge chuckled at the memory, “God, you are such a moron.”

“I’m your moron.” 

“That is the smartest thing you’ve said all day.” Pidge moved forward and kissed Lance, hands reaching to the back of his head to keep him there. He mimicked her actions and returned the kiss, butterflies in his stomach suddenly gone. 

“We got food,” the pair pulled back, blushes prominent on their faces, as they heard Pidge’s parents enter the room. Coleen was standing there with a box of pizza in her arms, looking between the pair with a smile, while Sam didn’t try to hide his slightly disgruntled expression. 

“Umm, thanks,” Pidge sounded flustered as she took the box from her mom and balanced it precariously on her lap. She turned to Lance as she opened it and offered him a slice of pizza, which he took gratefully. 

Pidge’s parents left again after they said they wanted to track down Matt. Lance hoped, for the sake of his girlfriends brother, that he wasn’t found in a really bad position with Aeela. “Well that was awkward,” 

“Your telling me,” Pidge huffed, face red and eyes looking anywhere but at Lance. 

“By the way, are you secretly emo or whatever? You seem to have a lot of angsty songs in your playlist.” Lance asked, trying not to chuckle at the thought of Pidge with dyed black hair and a side fringe. 

“No, I just have a decent taste in music. Not all of us can listen to the same two Shakira songs for hours on end.” 

Lance held his hand to his chest in mock hurt “Hey, I also listen to Beyoncé for way to long.” 

“How could I forget?” Pidge winced in pain as she sat up straighter but brushed Lance off when he practically jumped out of his chair to help her. “I’m fine, chill.” 

“You sure,” 

“As long as your here, then definitely.” The humor had vanished from Pidge’s voice as she grabbed Lance’s hand and squeezed it. 

“Pidge, I love you but that was the single most cheesy thing in existence.” 

“I thought you liked all that romantic crap,” Red stained Pidge’s cheek as she avoided eye contact with Lance. “And I love you too.” 

Realizing what he said, Lance blushed as well. He was about to respond when he heard a shout that carried down the corridor and   
made both of them turn towards the door, “MATTHEW HOLT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, WE’RE IN A HOSPITAL.” 

Both turned back to each other and burst into laughter at the same time. “I mean you breaking into my room, scaring the shit out of me and then kissing me in front of my parents seems less scandalous now.” 

“You want to change that?” Lance joked, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Pidge hit his shoulder with the back of her hand but laughed all the same. I’m that moment there was nothing else in the world, only the perfect girl sitting next to him and her beautiful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I haven’t actually written any fluff before but I just couldn’t shake this idea of Lance stealing a pickup line from FOB and it spawned this. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
